My Dream My Story
by Rodare
Summary: Tidus is a brand new warrior in Zanarkand’s army. He has one mission to fulfill to prove to his father that he’s a man. Yuna is ready to rule, according to her father anyhow. Her mission is to keep Bevelle in peace at all costs.What happens when
1. Chapter 1

**My Dream. My Story.**

By **Rodare**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything…Wish I did but I don't. Wished I owned Tidus and Gippal but they're only dreams.(Sigh) I do own them in my dreams though(Wicked gleam in the eye with wink) Come on who doesn't?

**_I wrote this as a spur of the moment. I don't know where its going but it'll get somewhere. I promise. R&R._**

**SUMMARY**: Tidus is a brand new warrior in Zanarkand's army. He has one mission to fulfill to prove to his father that he's a man. Yuna is ready to rule, according to her father anyhow. Her mission is to keep Bevelle in peace at all costs.What happens when a simple mission is turned into a maze of interlacing stories and lies? What happens when you are forced to give up your dreams for the good of others? What happens when love and hate are added to the mix? Read and find out.

My name is Tidus. Just that. No last name or anything. I don't care what my old man says, I don't need anything from him. Not even his last name.

That's why I'm here today. All I wanted that day was to prove to my old man and to the whole world that Tidus is a man of his own. That's how my story started inside the largest mansion in all of Zanarkand.

"Alright, listen up!" Buddy called loudly and everyone took their spots in line. "Lord Cid will now take over."

" Oh, shut up," Cid snapped and Buddy nodded quickly. Cid was the ruler to all of Zanarkand and its inhabitants, the Al-Bhed.

He was a tough and sometimes cold man, but inside was a caring and loving person. It was hard to get through the shell of his tough exterior, though.

"Anyhow, it's been two months of intensive training," Cid said rubbing his palm over his bald head as he looked through a file that Buddy had handed him earlier. He looked up at them and grinned. "I never really thought so many of you would actually get this far. I'm still surprised so many survived…Well, you did and you should fell very proud. Now, I got four names in this envelope that I got from your training masters. The names I call are the top students and the ones who will take on the mission. The rest will remain as officers of our army."

"Take a step forward if your name's called," Buddy said as Cid pulled the sealed envelope out of his pocket. "The rest of you exit through the door to the right. We're ready, sir."

"Okay the," Cid said rolling his eyes behind Buddy. " Paine, Lieutenant."

No one really knows Paine. I mean, she's lived here all her life, but she's not really close to anybody. Paine is the quiet, cold type. Not very common characteristics of the Al-Bhed, believe me. I respected her very well though. She was not the type to be crossed. Besides, I knew as a personal eye witness that she could beat five grown warriors single handedly in a heartbeat. Still, she was hot in a tough, violent sexiness kind of way.

She took a step forward with an expressionless face as if she didn't have a care in the world that she had just been named a high ranking officer in Cid's most covert mission.

"Next…well, well," he said with a chuckle and a proud grin. He looked up to the person to my right. "Rikku, Chief mechanical engineer and Captain. That's my girl!"

"Whoohoo!" she said jumping up and down as she threw her arms up in the air. She looked at me with a grin and winked. She stood next to Paine who looked at her and rolled her eyes with the slightest hint o f a smile. Only Rikku could get Paine to smile.

Rikku was our princess. Literally. Cid's only and youngest daughter, and although she had an older brother, creatively named Brother, no one had a doubt that it would be her and not Brother who would inherit the rule of Zanarkand.

Rikku was blond, hyper and cute. Not only cute but a hell of a good looking girl. She was always happy and outgoing. She was also my best friend since preschool.

"And, against all odds, Gippal, assistant engineer," Cid said with a smirk. Gippal sauntered over. There was no other way to describe the arrogant way with which he strode over to stand next to Rikku with a wide grin.

Gippal was my cousin and he was one arrogant son of a bitch. He was according to Rikku and the rest of the female community "drop dead gorgeous" whatever that meant. Problem was he thought so too. He was nice and cool, but loved to ditch rules. He too was my best friend.

Just then I realized that my chance of being chosen had reduced almost zero to none. I had worked too hard to just be another officer in the army. I had to prove I was good enough. I had to prove to Jecht that I was…

"Tidus, General Commander," Cid said bringing me out of my reverie. He looked at me proudly and I grinned. "I'm proud of you boy!"

"We did it, Tide!" Rikku said jumping at me. I laughed and caught her in a tight hug as Cid chuckled.

"Down girl,' he said good naturedly as she hugged him in turn. "I'm proud of all of you…Yeah, even you Gippal."

Gippal grinned with a wicked gleam in his eye as he eyed Rikku. Rikku rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned more and she moved to stand a bit behind me.

"Now, come on," Cid said pulling Rikku and Paine as he moved out of the room. "We need to get to Bevelle tonight."

_Well, what do you guys think? I know its not a lot yet but can I get some reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top! I promise to review soon.The more reviews the faster I'll type. Bye now._


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dream. My Story.**

By **Rodare**

**Disclaimer**: Read Chapter One! I have no time to waste! It's useless to keep saying that I don't own anything! Unless I manage to buy Square Enix with a wad of gum I doubt it will ever be mine, OKAY? Aggravated muttering from author

Here it is after so long a time…lol…I'm sorry, I know I promised to update soon but I started on another story…don cha worry I'll keep on with this one…and I got school to worry about too…I'm a lazy writer with no time…oh well, why be a spoil sport …R&R on your own…lol…love ya.

Thanks with all my heart to my Two! Did you hear? Two reviewers…digitalgirl89 and Veti….thank you so much…(Hands out cookies and Gippal and Tidus plushies Wink)

You two are my inspiration!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lady Yuna," our butler said walking into the room slowly. "You have visitors, milady."

"They may come in," I said putting down my book as I stood up. He nodded as he left and rubbed my temples slightly. Who in Spira was it this time? Probably another alleged family relation.

"Where's my girl, ya?" a loud voice with a heavy Besaidian accent called. I looked up instantly to the living room double doors. I smiled and ran to him before he even managed to walk in. "There ya are, ya?"

"Oh, Wakka," I said hugging him tightly. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come until tonight?"

"We managed to cancel our affairs earlier," a cool feminine voice answered behind us making Wakka grin foolishly. I pulled back from him and stared at the woman I loved like a sister.

"Lulu," I said running in to her arms. I hugged her tightly and she kisses my cheek. "I missed you so much."

"Now, now," someone else said in a soft, serene voice. "Leave something for her favorite cousin."

"Baralai?" I said pulling away from Lulu. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you're here, too."

"How could I miss your birthday?" he asked with another of those smiles. I pulled back from him and smiled at them all. "Uncle Braska did say this was going to be the most important one ever."

"It indeed is," Father said walking in as I held on to Baralai's arm. Dad smiled as he saw us. Behind him was Elder Kimarhi Ronso, who had arrived earlier in the day. He was a representative of Yevon and an old family friend. He had played a large part in my education before he was sent to Gagazet.

"Today will be a day to remember, sweetheart," Dad said taking my hands as he kissed my forehead lovingly. "Now, if I could round up Auron our family reunion would be complete."

"Sir Auron comes," Kimarhi growled surprising everyone. He had never been the talkative type. "Kimarhi knows."

"Let's hope you are right, Kimarhi," Dad said with a smile. "Okay we have to get ready for tonight."

Tonight was the night father would name me his heir officially. He hadn't said anything to me to make it a surprise, but I knew. I knew and I hated the idea. I cared about my people, don't misunderstand me. I would gladly give anything for them, but ruling? That was a whole different thing. No, I've never wished for any kind of control. I didn't want it.

And, yet… I could not find the courage to turn from it. I couldn't disappoint my father. It was expected of me. I had to. What I wanted didn't matter so long as my people were happy. Expectations and responsibilities toward the Children of Yevon had been drilled day by day into my mind and heart since my birth. I wish it hadn't.

I wish wishes would be true. I wish dreams were real. I wish I could fly.

* * *

"Ti!" Gippal called running into our cabin in a rush. I looked up from the equipment I was finishing packing.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing my sword.

"You won't believe who's on the ship," he said and his voice turned with a slight hint of anger. I turned concerned and one look at his face had me cursing. "That's right, cousin. Jecht is here."

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dream. My Story.**

By **Rodare**

**Disclaimer**: Read Chapter One! I have no time to waste! It's useless to keep saying that I don't own anything! Unless I manage to buy Square Enix with a wad of gum I doubt it will ever be mine, OKAY? Aggravated muttering from author

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! Okie dokie then here it is…(Drum roll!)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Why, Cid?" I asked storming into Cid's "office" which was nothing more than a smaller cabin. He looked up from his desk as I threw the door open. "Why the hell did you have to bring him?"

Gippal, Rikku and Paine came behind me. Cid stood and closed the door quickly. He whirled around and slapped the back of my head sharply.

"Owww!" I complained grabbing my head. Rikku giggled and I glared at her before I turned to her father. "What's that for?"

"Keep your trap shut, boy!" Cid ordered. "Jecht is here 'cause his the one that got invited to Bevelle not me. I still don't know why but that isn't the point. He's bringing me along and he don't know squat 'bout you kids or the mission. I want you guys to keep low till we land."

"What's the mission anyways, Pops?" Rikku asked plopping down on his chair and propping her smooth tanned legs on the desk as she leaned back. Cid turned glaring a bit but didn't say anything to her.

I on the other hand drew my eyes away from them to look at Gippal who stood next to me staring almost hungrily at Rikku. I grinned as I met Paine's eyes who had also noticed. She shook her head half in disgust and half in amusement. I winked at her as I tapped Gippal's shoulder lightly while Cid considered what he was going to tell us. He jumped as if I had burned him making me and Paine laugh. Rikku and Cid turned to us like we were crazy and Gippal blushed a beet red.

Rikku looked at us questioning but Cid growled sounding a bit irritated. We grinned. Well, okay, I grinned. Paine seemed to recover instantly after her surprising show of emotion. She had a beautiful laugh, too bad it was rare to hear it.

"Fine," Cid snapped turning to us. He looked at us and sighed. "Now listen up!"

* * *

The plan was simple enough I figured, as we walked down the streets of Bevelle. Four armed Al-Bheds working for the leader of Zanarkand were not the most welcomed of visitors in the Holy City. If it were under normal conditions we would be spotted, detained, and questioned by the Warrior Monks. Today was not a normal day.

Today, Lord Braska, ruler of all Spira except for Zanarkand, would be throwing a party to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of his only daughter. The whole city was in a riot of excitement. We passed unnoticed. Undetected. Good. Very good.

Rikku adjusted her glasses and pulled irritably on the collar of her long coat. I turned to look at her as she muttered and cursed under her breath. I had never seen Rikku so…covered.

"This thing is so damned hot!" she whined in a childish tone with a small cute pout.

"Stop fussing," Paine ordered coolly. Rikku stuck her tongue out at her and I grinned as Gippal grabbed Paine's shoulder before she could hurt Rikku. She shrugged him off and pulled on her coat unconsciously too.

"They are annoying, Paine," I said and she looked at me sharply. "I know it was Cid's idea, but don't you think we …"

"Look suspicious in them?" Gippal finished.

"Fine," Paine snapped. "It's not like any of these fools are paying attention anyhow. I hate this place. Let's get this over with."

"Paine's right," I said as we ditched the cloaks at a trash can. "Let's go. You guys know what to do. If you run into trouble push the panic button and we'll come running, alright? Okay, let's infiltrate Bevelle. Once you finish, rendezvous at the palace courtyard by the time the party begins. We'll go from there."

"Gotcha," Rikku said with a wink.

"Roger, bro," Gippal said. Paine merely nodded and we took four different paths without looking back.

"T here, do you copy?" I asked through our communicators.

"R loud and clear, over," Rikku answered cheerfully.

"G here," Gippal said with a laugh.

"P over," Paine muttered coolly.

I laughed and made my way from the main town and into the Holy City across the large, long bridge.

I took my time sending flirting smiles at any girl that caught my eye. Foreigners to the city smiled back easily, but the true Bevellians blushed between giggles. I only grinned.

Ten minutes later I was reaching the plaza. A girl stood right in the middle with her hands interlaced behind her back. She wore a Yevonite kimono of some rank and had shoulder length brownish hair, smooth as silk. Her skin was a healthy, creamy pale as if all she needed was a trip away from the temple. I couldn't even see her face from where I stood behind her. She stood with her back to me facing Bevelle's Temple Palace.

Still I was instantly drawn to her. I forgot the reason the reason of why I was in Bevelle in the first place. All I wished that instant was to see her face and to know her name.

"Pretty cool sight, huh?" I asked stopping beside her. She turned a bit startled and blinked. I turned to grin at her and I felt my heart skip one, two… a thousand beats.

She was beautiful. Her facial features were perfect and she had the most wonderfully exotic eyes ever, one as the blue ocean and the other green as the most pure emerald. A small, deliciously appealing mouth adorned her face and a nicely defined body hidden but slightly discernable under the kimono. She had that thing too that some women are born with. That inner sexiness and sensuality that even in her proper, refined way had a man drooling by just looking at her.

"Beautiful," I whispered before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a sweet, clear voice. I managed to grin and pull my eyes away for an instant to give a glance to the temple.

"The temple," I put in and she turned to it too.

"So it seems," she answered in her lady like way.

"Do you work there?" I blurted out quickly. "Like a priestess or something?"

"In a manner of speaking, I do," she said and she smiled. Did I say beautiful? Smiling, she was gorgeous. "I'm not a priestess, though."

"No? That's good," I answered with a mischievous grin as I held her eyes. "That would be a real waste, you know?"

She blushed instantly. Her shyness made her even more alluring.

"I'm Tidus by the way," I said sticking my hand out. I didn't even realize that I was giving out more information than was allowed. I was too busy being charmed by her.

"I'm Yuna," she answered politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I love the way you do that," I said as I kissed her hand. She blushed again and I felt a jolt when my lips made contact with her skin. She looked at me politely confused as I grinned at her. I didn't think she was able of being rude even if she wanted to be.

"Do what exactly?" she asked looking flushed as she pulled away.

"Talk all polite and pretty," I explained. "You don't get that a lot where I come from."

"Is it impolite to be polite?" she asked me making me laugh. She smiled again as she looked at me. "Are you from Luca? You look like a blitzball player."

"I'm the best blitzer in town," I said easily evading her other question.

"I heard, Sir Jecht, was invited to the party tonight," she said with a playful questioning in her eyes.

"That old man is history," I said with a wink making her smile as I assumed a foolish pose with my arms over my chest. "I got moves he can only dream about. You like blitzball?"

"Don't we all?" she asked and I grinned again. "A close friend of mine is now the captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"They've been needing a change," I said easily. This was, if anything, my turf. "They got talent but its misused."

"You are very right about that," she answered with a sweet smile. "Wakka will make winners out of them again."

"This Wakka…is he like your boyfriend?" I asked not missing the love with which she spoke of him with. She looked confused by the question for a second then she laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful. Like an angel's.

"By Yevon, no," she said composing herself after a second. "Wakka is like my big brother. I grew up in Besaid with him and Lulu. Lulu, herself, is like my big sister too. I think they…"

"Miss Yuna?" an acolyte from the temple called from behind us. Yuna turned a bit startled as if she had just realized what she was doing and was more than surprised by that. "Your presence is required at the temple, milady."

"I lost track of time, thank you," Yuna answered. The acolyte nodded with a small bow but only took a step back to wait for her. Yuna turned back to me and smiled. "It was nice making your acquaintance, but I must attend to my duties now."

"Yeah," I said as she nodded to the acolyte. The girl did a small respectful bow to Yuna and me. They both turned to leave. I stood there not knowing what to do as she walked away with her arms linked behind her back walking straighter than any girl I had ever known.

I ran after her before I could think and I grabbed her hand. She turned a bit startled but stopped as she saw it was me. The acolyte turned but Yuna motioned with her hand and the girl turned reluctantly and walked away.

"Will I see you again?" I asked with a bit of nervousness in my voice. She looked at me with a blank expression for a second. She glanced down to where my gloved fingers clutched her delicate hand. I blushed a bit as I released her. "Please?"

"I …," she answered. Then as if on an impulse she nodded. "Yes. Here. Tonight at ten. I always take a walk."

"Its set then," I said and she nodded. I grinned waving at her as she shook her head slightly and smiled walking away from me.

I watched her go through the courtyard and reach the doors, from time to time exchanging nods with a priest here and there, as she made her way gracefully to the temple.

I sighed as I saw her small form waiting as the Yevonite guards rushed to open the doors for her. Ha, I guess even these fools could spot a beauty.

I sighed as I watched her disappear into the temple of my race's greatest enemy. And, for the first time in ten years, I felt utterly alone.


End file.
